1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to packet-based telephony, specifically managing telephone or other media calls via a web-enabled call-interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since Alexander Graham Bell invented the first telephone, people have been using the telephone to communicate. With the advent of Intelligent Network (IN) and Next Generation Network (NGN) features, users now have the option of combining additional useful features with their phone service. At one estimate, from Bellcore spec # TR-NWT-000391, over 3,500 different calling features are contemplated. Of these 3,500 possible features, approximately 35 features are available from various phone companies. Often, features are implemented by adding specialized buttons to a telephone (e.g., a “hold” button for call holding), or by pressing a specialized button combination (e.g., pressing “*082” for call blocking).
Of the approximately 35 available features, only a small fraction is actually utilized by the public.